Cephiro, a place that transform lives forever
by celestial-gal
Summary: Rated for violence. Hikaru, Ferio and Umi were somewhat troubled teens that experienced the adventures of their lifetimes when they got transported to the mystical world of Cephiro. What awaits them? discontinued


Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth. (though I wanted to.)  
  
Author's note (1): I hope you guys (and gals) will enjoy this story of mine, even if it is terrible. (whatdaya expect?) Anyway, read on!  
  
Cephiro-a place transform lives forever  
  
Prologue  
  
It was chaotic. Dead bodies laid everywhere. Unburied, simply because there was hardly any survivors left to bury them. Like a savage beast, war had trampled mercilessly through this village, leaving destruction in its wake. The few villagers left in this nightmare were all living on in fear and uncertainty.  
  
Hikaru Shidou stumbled through the debris, calling out for her three brothers every now and then. Her elder brothers would never abandon her, never, unless it was beyond their powers to find her. What if, what if they were all dead? Hikaru felt an underlying current of fear and shivered. I would never forget that day, she thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No! Don't take our mother away! Please, no!" Hikaru cried in desperation, but it was in vain. The enemy had arrived in their village, and their first goal, was to make the area's best weapon smith - Hikaru's mother, to work for them. If she refused to co-operate, her whole family will be killed.  
  
Hikaru had watched her mother take her own life right in front of her eyes. Her father had did nothing to stop her mother. He tried to defend his children from the enemies' furious onslaught, but being severely outnumbered, he had no choice but to let his children run for it. When he felt that his children was a safe distance from the enemy, he ended his life with his own sword, and his body landed gracefully next to his wife's. Of course, Hikaru had not seen this, but the maniacal laughter of those soldiers coming from her family's dojo when he ended his life confirmed Hikaru's worst fears without a doubt that her parents had perished in this war.  
  
* End flashback *  
"Why, why is fate so cruel to me?" Hikaru asked herself softly. Not only had she lost her parents, she was also separated from her overprotective brothers by a cruel twist of fate. Hikaru could not stand it any longer. The grief welling up inside her was too much for her, a fourteen year old girl to bear.  
  
"Please, take me away. Take me to a place where I do not have to endure this much sorrow anymore. Take me to another world," Hikaru had barely finished her words before a white light blinded her and she was transported. To another world.  
  
**********  
  
Ferio Miyori awoke to find his Biology textbook right in front of him. "Gosh! I must've fallen asleep again. If I flunk tomorrow's major test, I'm dead meat. And I'm going nuts, I'm even talking to myself!" Sighing, Ferio stopped muttering to himself, shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts of going to sleep and went back to his revision. But not before he realized that someone was standing outside his room.  
  
"Big brother, I had those. those nightmares again," Cecilia, Ferio's nine year old younger sister whispered from the doorway. Her lower lip begun to tremble as she started to cry softly. "Those nightmares are so terrible, I started to think about.," Cecilia began in a faltering voice but Ferio silenced her gently with his finger on her lips. Cecilia did not even look up. The scenes from her previous nightmare were still fresh in her mind.  
  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight, Big Brother? I feel much safer when I know you're around. Besides, I know you will always protect me, right?" Cecilia said all these in one breath, without even pausing once during her 'speech'. Ferio smiled, but Cecilia missed the trace of bitterness in it.  
  
How ironic, Ferio thought scathingly. Here I am, trying the play the part of a brave big brother when in reality, I have those nightmares myself. Only difference is that my dreams are even more vivid and terrifying. If fact, it's driving me nuts! The nightmares will probably haunt me till the day I die. And why not? After all, I have the 'souvenir' from that incident.  
  
Ferio snapped out of his thoughts a couple of minutes later and set about making his sister go to sleep. He carried her onto his lap and maneuvered his wheelchair carefully around the piles of school necessities lying on the floor till he reached his bed and proceeded to tuck Cecilia in.  
  
"Goodnight, little girl. Sleep tight," Ferio said softly while he ruffled her hair. Cecilia did the same before she snuggled comfortably into the covers. Presently, she fell into a peaceful and contented sleep.  
  
Ferio tried going back to his studies, but gave up within ten minutes. What's the use? He thought as he shook his head ruefully. What difference will it make even if I fail this test? Ferio shook his head again, trying to rid himself of these seemingly werid thoughts. He may not have realized this, but his nightmares have became more vivid recently, and these nightmares have been traumatizing him and draining him both mentally and emotionally.  
  
Most people around Ferio, even his close friends, did not notice the strain his huge burden had on him, and despite his cheerful front, he was actually a very withdrawn person. Ferio had a sort of 'shell' that he had woven over himself throughout the years, concealing his true self and personality from others. If fact, hardly anyone knew of his background.  
  
It's so hard trying to maintain three part-time jobs when I am still trying to graduate from high school. At this rate, I doubt I'll succeed. And there're still the bills, fees and rent that I have to clear. Sometimes I just wish I could get away from this world. From this cruel and materialistic world.  
  
The words had scarcely left his lips before a sudden flash of light took both him and his consciousness away.  
  
**********  
  
"No! I don't want to take the medicine! Why are you all forcing me? There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with me!" Umi Riyuzaki screamed but to no valid. Mrs Riyuzaki, Umi's mother, forced the white pills into a mouth, along with a gulp of water.  
  
"There, Darling. Be good, Mum knows that there's nothing wrong with you, and everything's fine now," Mrs Riyuzaki said in a soothing voice. However, she sounded worried, as if there really was a problem with her daughter.  
  
Umi had been showing signs of mental distress in school, and the headmaster had advised her parents to let Umi see a psychiatrist. Umi had been diagnosed with slight clinical depression and hysteria. These problems are not uncommon in teenagers these days, due to the enormous amount of stress and peer pressure they experience.  
  
Umi may look like she is one of the most popular kids in school, but this is deceiving. In truth, students fawn on Umi only because she is one of the most beautiful and rich girls there. She hardly, if any, has a true friend whom she can confide in. Her parents were concerned about her, but often, they get lost in their own world and this seriously irritated Umi. (You should get what I mean. ^o^)  
  
The psychiatrist had prescribed some pills with calming effects to Umi and had advised her parents to bring her to the seaside during the holidays to relax. Hopefully, she will also make new friends. However, this displeased Umi. She felt that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her and was even more upset when she realized that her classmates now treat her differently, as if she was crazy.  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going!" Umi argued for the umpteenth time. She protested whenever her parents suggested the trip to the seaside. She could no longer stand it.  
  
I'll rather die than go there. People would assume that I acknowledge the fact that I'm 'crazy', which is nonsense, since I'm fine, both mentally and emotionally. If I really have to go somewhere, I'll rather go to an alien world, where nobody knows me.  
  
Umi's eyes widened with shock as a glaring light whisked her away to the 'alien' world she wished for.  
  
**********  
  
"Presea, sorry to trouble you, but can you please see to the task of making sure two guest rooms will be ready by today?" Clef, the master mage of Cephiro enquired.  
  
"Why is that so, master mage Clef? Are we having visitors?" Presea, Cephiro's most gifted weapon and amour smith asked, puzzled. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as the wise mage nodded. Before she can set to her task, a blinding light filled the hall of the palace.  
  
"Our visitors have arrived," announced Clef.  
  
Author's note (2): I'll always have a note before and after the chapters. I hope nobody minds that. Please review. Flames are welcomed and wanted. Also, tell me if you feel that the chapters are too long or too short. If anything displeases you, just tell me and I'll try to improve. ^_^U One more thing, my favourite character is Ferio and I dislike Lantis a lot, (cowering from Lantis fans.) but I'll try not to let my biasness show in my story. That's all for now!! 


End file.
